The Kidnapping
by Plucked-rose
Summary: She was a cherry blossom he was a demon. What happens when Itachi kidnaps her?... Character Death... ItaSaku, some SasuSaku and OCSaku


She was a cherry blossom he was a demon. What happens when Itachi kidnaps her?... Character Death... ItaSaku, some SasuSaku and OCSaku

_The kidnapping_

Haruno Sakura was a 5'11 foot tall girl with pink hair and green eyes. She wore a black shirt with the Haruno symbol on her back, and black caprees. She was walking down the main road, Leafway RD. She was having a peaceful time nobody talking to her hearing all the shop keepers say the prices to women or men shopping. That is until a hyper ninja ran and up jumped on Sakura's back. He was 2 inches taller than her, but physically she was 10 x stronger than him, yes she has superhuman strength and she can heal.

"SAKURA-SAN," yelled Naruto. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him foward he was used to it so he landed on his feet.

"Naruto don't do that again," Sakura said looking at him with her dull green eyes. Every since Sasuke left she became emotionless, unless it was Naruto or her husband Haru [OC]. She started walking past Naruto and he knew she didn't mind if he followed her.

"So do you want to get ramen wi-," started Naruto but Sakura cut him off.

"Ask Hinata she would love to go," said Sakura. The dobe still didn't know Hinata had a crush on him. Naruto looked confused but ran off trying to find Hinata.

"SAKURA-SAMA," Sakura heared a girl yell. Sakura groaned and turned around. It was Miki [Me-ke].

"Sakura 3 ninjas came back very injured," she said looking at Sakura. Sakura sighed and they started running to the hostpital.

'To much traffic,' thought Sakura so she jumped on the rooftops leaving Miki behind. Sakura jumped in front of the hostpital startling the people behind her. She ran in. People looked her way.

"Where are they this is suppose to be my day off," Sakura said.

"Were very sorry Haruno-sama please follow me," the nurse said. Sakura and the nurse ran to the room. Tsunade was already there working on one of the men.

"Sakura get her, shes the second worse injured," said Tsunade. Sakura nodded her head and walked over to the girl. Sakura took off the girls chunin vest and threw it on the chair. She had a huge gash in her side. Sakura put her rubber gloves on and inspected it.

'Straight in her gut,' thought Sakura. Sakura put her hands over the girls wound and started healing it.

"This might burn a little, but if you don't let me do it you'll die," said Sakura. The girl nodded her head and Sakura continued. Tsunade was done with one man working on the other one. Sakura checked for more injures, and saw her head had been hit.

"Don't fall asleep you have a concussion," said Sakura. Sakura started healing her head, once that was healed Sakura gave her an IV and healed the rest of her bruises.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forhead. The girl fell asleep. Sakura twitched.

'Well at least she fell asleep after I was done,' Sakura thought.

"Is that all you need Tsunade-sama," asked Sakura. Tsunade nodded her head and smiled proud of her ex-student. Now that Sakura became a chunin Kakashi started helping Sakura dispell the Sharingan, and creating her own form of Chidori. Sakura walked out of the room.

"Um Mam is she ok," asked a farly old lady. Probably the womans mother.

Sakura smiled and said," She's fine just had a huge gash in her stomach and a concussion, shes resting so please don't go in there."

"The concussion is fixed though correct," asked the woman. Sakura's eye twitched.

"No I just let her fall alseep," said Inner Sakura [IS].

Sakura gave a nod yes and left. Sakura was tired. Sakura started walking to her apartment. Sakura got out her key and unlocked the door walking in. She breathed in the scent, instead of smelling like fresh air it smelt like strawberries, Sakura's favorite fruit. Sakura decided to go ahead and fix dinner. They would have Miso Soup. When she was just setting the table her husband walked in a gave her a kiss also grabbing her boob, Sakura pulled away. He growled, and punched her throwing her back. Yes Haru abused her, if she pulled away she got punched, if she hit back him and his 2 friends would rape her. The only reason she married him was to get her mind off of him.

"We have to eat," said Sakura. She sat in her chair and started eating. Her husband doing the same. Miso Soup was his favorite.

"I had another stupid mother come in today," said Sakura trying to start a conersation.

"I thought you had today off," asked Haru. Haru owned a weapon shop. Selling paper bombs, kunais, katanas, etc.

"I did, but she had a concussion and a big gash in her stomach. When I was done she was asleep and her mother asked if I healed the concussion," said Sakura. Haru chuckled and started on his soup again. Sakura finished first and put her bowl in the sink. Friday is cleaning day. You would put your bowls in the sink and on friday Sakura would clean the house.

Sakura walked upstairs into the room and changed into her pajamas. Which consisted of fluffy black material with kunais all over then a black short sleeved shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back. Sakura climbed into bed, looked at the moon, that casted down light staright on her face. If one would see her they would think she was an angel. Sakura then felt the bed sink beside her. Sakura closed her eyes.

And could of swore she saw red eyes staring at her. She fell asleep.

BAM

Sakura jumped up with a kunai with Haru beside her with his katana. Sakura carefuly slid off the bed and onto the floor, she was the first to walk down into the hall.

BAM

Sakura jumped again. She quietly and swiftly walked down the stairs and looked into the living room to see a pair of red eyes look at her. She knew those eyes.. Sharingan. She gasped and was then pinned to the wall. She used the substitution jutsu placing her into the living room. Haru then started attacking the Uchiha. Which one was it, they both looked the same. Sakura grabbed her headband and wrapped it around her eyes. She activated her dou-jutsu she found. Every Haruno heir got it and it happened to be that she was an only child.

Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke," she said.

"So you remember me," said Sasuke walking towards me. I started walking backwards until I bumped against the wall. Haru was knocked out. At least Sasuke didn't kill him. Sasuke threw Sakura's headband off looking into her dull eyes and put both arms on each side of Sakura's head. She ducked and slid to her left out from Sasuke. Sasuke growled. His Sharingan spinning. Mangekyou Sharingan. It was usless she knew how to dispell it. He tried and then growled because he couldn't get inside her head.

"Why can't I get in your head," asked Sasuke.

"Because I can dispell it," Sakura said in her alto toned voice. Sasuke smirked and disappeared her reappeared behind Sakura and knocked her out. Haru woke up to see Sasuke knock her out and kidnap her before falling into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"HARU WAKE UP," yelled Naruto in Haru's ear. He opened his eye.

"Dude what happened your holding a kunai and where's Sakura," asked Naruto. Haru sat up and started shaking.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her. A guy with blue hair shaped into a ckickens butt with red eyes took her," said Haru, of course around Naruto and the others he would act like he loved and cared for her, but in the end all he wanted was her body.

"SASUKE," yelled Naruto making the birds fly out of the tree. Naruto took off on the rooftops, with Haru behind.

"Naruto we don't even know where to look," said Haru.

"I know where to look. The village hidden in the sound," said Naruto his eyes red. Sasuke already ran away, but he wasn't going to allow Sakura to be kidnapped. Especially when Sasuke was part of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and scanned the room looking for exits, and if anything was out of place. She looked into a corner and saw Sasuke looking at her. Sakura would love to have Sasuke look at her like that, but that was when she was 13 and clueless about love. Sakura noticed she was covered up in black sheets with the Uchiha symbol in the middle. She got off the bed and stared at Sasuke.

His eyes started spinning trying to get in her head, but Sakura looked away. Sasuke growled and the next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall.

"When did you become," started Sasuke but looked at the wall.

"What weak? Annoying?," asked Sakura who snarled.

"Sorry Sasuke but that Sakura is long gone, now I would love to go back to Konoha so could you kindly let go of m-," started Sakura but was stopped with lips came crashing down on her. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get out. Trying to move her head. She kneed him and he flew back. Sakura wiped her lips.

"Sorry Sasuke but I don't care for you any more," said Sakura. Sasuke appeared next to Sakura and grabbed her hair.

"So I see you grew your hair back, I liked it when it was short," said Sasuke.

"Wow the Uchiha admitted he had some emtion, but liked itsn't to strong of a word but for an Uchiha.. Are you on crack Sasuke," asked Sakura snickering. He kneed her in the back and she flew foward. He let go of her heair making her fly into the wall. She slid down and looked at Sasuke. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Sakura memorized every door every hallway.

He led her down into the cells where some horny guys were kept trying to reach for Sakura. Sakura quickly pulled out of Sasuke's grip and punched him in his back sending him through the wall. She ran back the way they came, but Sasuke appeared in front. She disappeared and used Lee's moved kicking Sasuke's chin upward threw the roof. Sakura started running again, she saw the exit and quickly ran out with Sasuke straight on her trail. Sasuke and Sakura heard fighting so they stopped cat and mouse and went to see what was going on. It was Itachi and Kisame fighting off 10 missing nins.

Sakura watched closley remembering every move as information. Itachi stopped and looked Sasuke's way. I quickly concealed my chakra, but Sasuke jumped out and started fighting Itachi. A kunai came straight me way and I dodged, but it chopped some hair off. Sakura growled grabbed a kunai and cut all her hair off like she did during the chunin exams.

She wasn't liking it long anyways. Sasuke pointed at her, so she started running. Suprised she ran into Naruto and Haru.

"Guys we have to go Sasuke and maybe Itachi and Kisame could be coming our way," she said.

"Scratch that hey are," said Haru. Haru, Naruto, and Sakura ran off flying threw the Konoha gaits. They ran on the rooftops to the Hokage's officed and flew through the window, without opening it. Tsunade was startled so she threw empty Sasuke bottles at the three. When she saw who it was she stopped.

"Itachi... Kisame... following," said Sakura.

"What," asked Tsunade.

"Itachi and Kisame along with Sasuke were or is following us," Haru said.

Tsunade stood up quick and looked at the window that wasn't there. She saw 2 figures jump through. Haru and Naruto ran in front of Sakura gaurding her.

It was Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Itachi looked towards the 3 jonin ignoring Tsunade who was currently fighting Kisame. Itachi then grabbed Sakura and ran out of the office with ANBU, Naruto, Haru, and Tsunade straight behind. Sakura struggled, but she wasted all her chakra trying to get back as quick as possible. She struggled with all her might, but was then knocked out and saw Naruto's face with tears running down it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to see a red and black room with candles lit everywhere. She didn't stick for long she ran to the door opened it up and ran out. She grabbed her extra blindfold and activated her dou-jutsu. She saw the exit, but saw someone she didn't recognize run towards her. She jumped on the ceiling and concealed her chakra. It was a guy with white greasy looking hair run buy. Sakura jumped down and continued on outside. She didn't get far, because Itachi grabbed the back of her shirt. He flew into the forest a little ways away from the base.

He pinned her to a tree and crashed his lips. Unlike Sasuke's and Haru's his was gentle and caring. Sakura was frozen. Is this Uchiha Itachi cold blooded S-rank criminal who killed his family. Kissing her with alot of passion? She didn't move, she wasn't pleased but for some reason she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to last this way forever. She threw her arms around his neck, but then heard a gasp. Sakura and Itachi pulled apart looking straight at Naruto and Haru's face. Naruto's was of shock and Haru's was of "Let go of her or I'll kill you".

"Ah the Kyubi and the "Beat women" people," said Itachi, putting Sakura behind him, gaurding her.

"Uchiha Itachi we don't want to fight, so please give us Sakura-chan and we'll cause no harm," said Naruto. Sakura walked to Itachi's side.

"Sorry Naruto but I have something to confess. Haru only wanted me for my body, when he wouldn't get his way with me he would hit me. I just married him to get my mind off of him," said Sakura.

"Oh so now I'm so special you won't say my name," asked Sasuke who appeared.

"I thought you would love me kissing you, I mean thats always what you wanted," said Sasuke snarling.

"Well at least Itachi cares and doesn't bruise my lips jsut by kissing," said Sakura. Everybody looked shocked at what Sakura said and in a flash all 3 were dead. Sakura sat on the ground crying.

"What's the matter my cherry blossom," asked Itachi cradling her.

"I killed my 2 teamates," said Sakura. Itachi started kissing her head telling her it was ok and she could join Akatsuki. So Sakura did just that, and she became good friends of the Akatsuki. Itachi and Sakura got married and then Kisame started whining on how there would be pink haired monsters with Sharingan running around.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, please don't kill me Naruto and Sasuke fans!


End file.
